Chamfering the end of metal rod stock is a commonly performed metalworking operation. Chamfering removes sharp edges from the end of the rod and may also serve as a tapered thread lead at the end of the rod when the rod is threaded. Another commonly employed machining operation is stamping the circular end face of the rod with a punch which imprints identification indicia relating to the processed part.
Heretofore, these machining operations have been carried out by separate machines, usually located at different places on the shop floor. When the workpieces are large and heavy, say steel rod stock 1'' in diameter and 10'' long, having the above-mentioned chamfering and stamping steps being carried out separately is inefficient. It requires substantial handling of the individual workpieces and transportation of the work materials between machining stations on the shop floor. This makes separate stamping and chamfering machining operations both time-consuming and labor intensive.